The Lord of Blade
Synopsis Christmas draws near, and the GDG plan to take a break. But a shapeshifting alien makes the holiday hard to relax. Plot Falador The anomaly whirred into existence, right in the White Knights castle. A strange, blobby shape jumped out. It slithered on the floor, and up the tower stairs. But then it was stopped by a white knight. "What in Zamorak's name -" The white knight started to scream, as the blob consumed him, and then the blob started to transform. It took the form of the white knight. Cue the titles ---- GDG Base "Christmas is tomorrow. Not an anomaly for a couple of months!" Drauss exclaimed, as he popped a bottle of champagne. All the GDG staff were in one huge room, cheering. They started to put up Christmas decorations and the tree. "Imagine that Drauss! Christmas, and no trouble in sight!" Kairie said, and she walked off. Drauss stared at her, but was interrupted by Cratus. "I have never celebrated Christmas before. Its not a tradition we have back in the Crate Archipelago" Cratus said excitedly. But there was a loud beeping. The anomometer was overloading. "Crap" Drauss sighed. "But wait! Its closed, maybe nothing came out" Cratus said, trying to reassure him. "Well, lets check." Drauss said sadly. ---- Falador Drauss and Cratus entered the White knights castle, and started to speak to the Knights. Just the usual routine, "Have you seen anything strange?" or "Any weird lights?", but to no effect. But they went up the tower steps, and found someone they thought dead. Sir Amik Varze. "Impossible! You're dead!" Drauss shouted. But Cratus started to nudge him. "Anomaly, anomaly" Cratus whispered. "Me dead? Unpossible!" Sir Amik said cheerily. "Hes not exactly the best at grammar either." Cratus whispered again. "I didn't die! If you think that, you need serious medical attention!" Sir Amik said again. "Don't you remember the great Battle of Asgarnia, Gielinor's first true contact with aliens?" Drauss asked warily. "I think I should recommend a doctor!" Sir Amik said, starting to loose his cool. "You are not Sir Amik! You are an alien that came through the anomaly to started to pose as him! Where's the zip?" Drauss shouted. At that moment, Sir Amik's eyes turned green, and he dissolved into the floor. Then he rebuilt himself as the blob. The blob then jumped out of the window. "Damn! That thing gave us the slip!" Cratus shouted, as Drauss had finished scanning it. "Its an alien called the Blade. Shapeshifting criminals. I definitely know I've heard its name before." Drauss said solemnly. "If it shapeshifts again, we won't be able to catch it!" Cratus shouted. They exited the castle. "Look, lets go back to the base and do some research on catching it. In the meantime, we can have a toruble-free christmas." Drauss said, as they started to walk out of the base. But they were being followed, by a Faladorian. The man's eyes flashed green for a split second. ---- GDG Base "Don't worry people, the anomaly is gone, and the threat isn't even a threat. We can enjoy Christmas without hassle." Drauss announced to the whole GDG. "Y'know Drauss, what if it followed us here? It could be anyone!" Cratus said. "Stop being paranoid Cratus. If you start the research on the Blade, we can find out how to deal with it" Drauss said, as he walked off. Cratus got out a scanner and scanned him. Drauss was clean. He certainly wasn't an alien shapeshifter. ---- The man approached the GDG base, and a security guard was shouting at him. "Who goes there! Identify!" "I am Drauss of the Gielinor Defenders Group." "But Drauss is already in there, and its Gielinor Defender Group, not Defenders!" But the man dissolved into a blob, and it consumed the guard. It then re-morphed into the form of the guard, and walked right in. ---- Cratus started to do some research on the Blade on the computer. "Amazing! They are toughest criminals in the Universe, and because of that they are a rare sight!" he said to himself. But the guard walked in, and Cratus looked at him. "What is it officer?" The guard swiveled his head to one side, before going the other way. He then hit Cratus really hard with his gun. Cratus fell unconscious. The guard then put his body in a cupboard, and the guard dissolved. He then made the form of Cratus. ---- Drauss was putting up more decorations, when Cratus went into the room, armed with a rocket launcher. "Going out Cratey?" Drauss asked. But Cratus started shooting, and the whole room was in ruins, as explosions filled the sky. Security guards reacted and there was an all-out war. Drauss ducked, and the Prodigies ran outside. Drauss got a stun gun out, stuck up behind Cratus and stunned him. He beckoned for the guards to follow him, as he picked up Cratus. ---- Cratus was tied to a chair. He woke up. "Have you gone insane? Why the hell did you do that!" Drauss shouted at him. But he did not reply. Drauss slapped him, but his eyes turned green. This made Drauss jump. He then dissolved into a blob. "KILL IT!" Drauss screamed, as the guards put on full firepower. But the blob then consumed the guards, but the real Cratus fell out of the cupboad, conscious. "You will not believe it Drauss!" "Look, Cratus, this not the time!" They both ducked, as the blob jumped over their heads. They then stopped it, by spraying it. It was paralysed. "What do you want?" It hissed, and wasn't speaking any english. Cratus got out the translator, and it could speak clearly. "....! I am stranded here! I needed a way out of this planet! The Shadow Proclamation are after me!" "Look here, Blade creature, that doesn't explain why you tried to kill everyone!" "I was bored. I sensed the last chip here -" "AHA! I thought I recognized the word Blade! Torchwood have the last remaining Blade chip!" Drauss said. "Then take me to this Torchwood!" But Drauss was merciless. He had a bowl of sulphuric acid in his hands. "Shadow Proclamation would be happy if I did the honours of vanquishing the criminal." The Blade started to scream, but Drauss poured the acid on it. It stopped screaming, and exploded. The whole room was covered in green muck, including Cratus and Drauss. "Only a few hours until the big day. I wouldn't let a hundred anomalies ruin it!" Drauss said, as they walked out. ---- Christmas Day All the GDG were in one room, celebrating Christmas. Everyone was opening wine bottles, eating roast and various other things. But nearby, was a display cabinet. It displayed lots of green goo. The label read "The remains of the Blade creature." But there was another display cabinet next to it, saying "the arm of Angeror." Credits Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Blade *White Knight *Kairie *Security Guard References *Drauss refers to the Battle of Asgarnia as "Gielinor's first true contact with aliens." Roots Lord